


Comfort

by orphan_account



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Incest, M/M, Omorashi, Seriously watch out, There's peeing, Underage Sex, i dunno, i guess?, this could be squicky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink meme prompt:</p>
<p>So. Anon has noticed that there's not a lot of truly kinky stuff in this meme, aside from bondage, incest, and rape.<br/>Therefore, anon would like to see some pants wetting. I'd really prefer everyone involved to be getting off on it, even if it's initially an accident. And I'd really rather there was no humiliation involved.<br/>-14-15 year old Connor peeing himself in Haytham's lap. Bonus points if Connor freaks out and Haytham comforts him and shows him it's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

Sighing quietly, Connor squirmed in his father's lap. They had gone hunting together earlier in the day, and now the boy was exhausted. His arms were linked around Haytham's neck, and the Templar's hands rested gently on the small of Connor's back. Smiling gently at his son, Haytham pressed a gentle kiss to the boy's lips.

Their curent relationship was somewhat complicated, nearing indescribable, and both knew it must be kept secret. However, for now they were alone, and both were content to show as much physical affection as they wished. Kissing the small boy once again, the Grand Master ran his hands along Connor's sides, his fingers lightly tickling as they moved.

When he felt the feather light, tickling touch of his father's hands, Connor squirmed again. Although Haytham had not yet realized, the boy had not had the chance to relieve himself since early morning, and the sun was now set, their evening meal eaten. The boy's bladder was full to bursting, and it took all the self control he had to keep himself from clutching at his crotch. He could not imagine embarrassing himself in front of his father/lover by excusing himself to the toilet, nor could he conceive of the outcome if he did not. Wriggling and conflicted, the teen remained latched to Haytham, his hips pressing against his father's in an effort to give himself some modicum of restrictive pressure.

Unfortunately for Connor, Haytham had mistaken the boy's desperation for lust, and began to roll his hips against his son's, his hands sliding around to slip under the boy's shirt, running his hands over his firm abdomen. Unintentionally, the Grand Master put slight pressure on Connor's bladder, causing the teen to gasp and arch his back, a jolt of desperation shooting down his cock.

By now, a few drops of urine had leaked from the boy's prick, dampening the fabric of his breeches. There was no visible stain yet, but he knew it was only a matter of time. Despite his impending embarrassment, he still could not bring himself to tell his father of his predicament.

Still unaware of the boy's situation, Haytham ran his hands over the front of Connor's torso again, and that second gentle press to his bladder was all it took for a long spurt of urine to escape the head of Connor's cock. A stain was visible now, and tears pricked at the Native boy's eyes. He couldn't hold it any longer, and even as Haytham noticed the first stain, his eyes widening slightly, longer jets of piss began to spurt from the teen's budding erection.

Fat tears began to roll down Connor's cheeks as he pulled away from his father, shoulders heaving with quiet sobs. Haytham was still wide-eyed in surprised, but his face had softened, showing concern for his son. Although at first he had been annoyed that his own clothes were being soaked, now all he wanted to do was comfort the boy.

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Connor looked up at his father fearfully, his bladder continuing to empty itself. By now, he had given up trying to stop the flood, and was letting the euphoric feeling of relief wash over him. His slight erection had not waned during the ordeal, and if anything, he had gotten harder. This realization only served to upset the teen further, and he bit his lip, bracing himself for his father's anger.

However, to Connor's surprise, he was met instead with gentle hands stroking his hair and a chaste kiss pressed to his forehead.

"Aren't you angry, Raké:ni?" His lip quivered, his hands slipping into his lap to cover himself. Haytham shook his head, sighing. 

"No, Connor, I'm not angry. It's alright." He tucked the boy's black hair behind his ear, giving him a gentle smile.

"But father, I... I made a mess, and I got your clothing wet." He frowned, hesitating for a long moment before moving his hands, revealing his half-hard cock. "And I-..." His face coloured in embarrassment, hands going back to cover himself as he immediately regretted admitting his arousal.

"I know, son, I saw. It's alright, Connor. This sort of thing happens to everyone." When he saw the boy's erection, he was surprised, but far from disgusted. His own lust for similar activities had long plagued him, though he had only indulged on two occasions, preferring to keep his deviance a well-guarded secret.

"It's okay to be aroused by it." He gave another gentle smile. "I'll tell you a secret, boy. I'm aroused by it too. You can't help it any more than I can."

"You are?" Connor sounded shocked, but at the same time, he was beyond relieved. 

"Yes, love." With that murmured admission, the Templar Grand Master let go of his own bladder, thin streams slowly working their way down his thighs, trickling into the seat of his chair and from there to the group, mixing with Connor's piss in a large puddle. As he peed, his cock hardened, and his urine began to come in spurts, each one feeling almost like a tiny orgasm.

The fabric of Connor's pants, his own piss now cold and chafing, was soaked yet again, the warmth seeping in around his crotch, prompting a low moan from the boy. Connor's cheeks were flushed bright red, and he began to slowly rock in his father's lap, even as piss continued to run down the insides of the older man's legs.

Haytham grabbed his son's hips tightly, pulling them down against his own. As his stream trickled to an end, he began to grind the Native boy's hips against his own in earnest. Both men were groaning and moaning, Connor occasionally letting out soft gasps and whimpers.

As worked up as the two were, it took only minutes before Connor was sobbing his father's name as he came in his pants, a slightly darker wet spot forming on the already soiled fabric. Haytham was not far behind, pushing his cock hard against the boy's buttocks, coming hard only a few moments after his son. As the post-orgasmic relaxation overwhelmed him, a few more streams of piss trickled from his cock, though he hardly noticed.

Haytham gently cradled his barely conscious son to his chest, stroking his hair as he tried his best to ignore the scent of urine in the air. The act of wetting himself had been undeniably arousing, but the aftermath was decidedly unpleasant. Resolving to clean as soon as Connor woke, he contented himself for the time being with just holding the boy, and soon drifted off himself.


End file.
